Coreference resolution (or “entity resolution”) can generally refer to a process of determining whether two expressions in text refer to the same entity. Given a collection of mentions of entities extracted from a body of text, mentions may be grouped such that two mentions belong to the same group if they refer to the same entity. It may be recognized that an entity is coreferent with and refers to the same entity or that information associated with the entity is referring to multiple distinct real-world individuals. Among other needs, there exists a need for enhancing the quality of coreference resolution processes for better resolution between unstructured data and existing structured data resources. It is with respect to these and other considerations that aspects of the present disclosure are presented herein.